1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a spotlight apparatus including a lamp and a support assembly having support elements which shift outwardly to form a tripod and which shift inwardly to form a handle presenting a continuous grasping surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable spotlights in the prior art typically include a handle for grasping by the user and may be battery powered or may include a power cord for connecting to a source of power. The utility of these types of prior art spotlights is limited, however, in that they are not self supporting. That is to say, such spotlights cannot be placed on a support surface for directing the beam in a desired direction. Other prior art spotlights can be coupled with a tripod, such as that used for cameras or surveying equipment, but such tripods are bulky and inconvenient to use.